


The Art of Dual Wielding (Specifically, How to Not)

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, I accidentally added angst oops?, I'm a little surprised I haven't posted a sw thing before, Light Angst, Obi-Wan is amazing, ahsoka's curious, it's angst about the arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: “Hey, Master, can you teach me Jar’Kai?”





	The Art of Dual Wielding (Specifically, How to Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalking-across-the-galaxy (BadWolfGirl01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/gifts).



> It's fitting somehow that my 50th work on here is a Star Wars fic, considering I've been writing extremely self-indulgent Star Wars fic in my head since I was eight.  
> Anyway, Lia, you're welcome and this is all your fault.

Ahsoka sat on the wall surrounding the training area on the roof of the Temple, swinging her legs. In the middle, Obi-Wan stood surrounded by some other Knights. They seemed to be talking about lightsaber forms, by the way they kept swinging their arms around. 

Someone plopped themselves down by her, swinging their own legs around. A familiar almost-silent mechanical whir and dark robes instantly gave away who it was. “Hello, Master.”

“Hello, Snips.”

She turned to give Anakin Skywalker a half glare. He gave her a deliberately innocent “who, me?” face.

Ahsoka’s attempt to call him out on it was interrupted by a call from the bunch of Knights: “Anakin! Can I borrow your lightsaber?”

Master and Padawan both blinked at Obi-Wan. “Why?”

“These Knights are discussing Jar’Kai, which is a little hard to demonstrate without two blades.”

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, but paused before he tossed it down. “You better not manage to break it; Jar’Kai has a tendency.”

Obi-Wan’s voice had a teasing lilt: “If it’s managed to survive this long I believe it will be quite a lot safer in my hands than yours. I think that one is approaching the longest-lived one.”

“Hey, I haven’t broken it  _ that _ many times.”

“Itulin, Geonosis, Trav’lin….need I go on?”

“Oh just take it,” Anakin said as he rolled his eyes and tossed it down.

“Thank you. Now, as I was saying….”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin out of the corner of her eye. “So….how many times  _ have _ you broken your lightsaber?”

“Not a number I am going to tell you.”

She grinned at him. “I bet Master Obi-Wan would tell me.”

“Yeah and he’d be wrong.”

“Suuuuure.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Obi-Wan and one of the Knights sparred, stopping periodically to discuss a detail. Two blue sabers whirled through the air, expertly blocking and parrying a green and yellow set. A thrust in two different directions, then a cross parry that sent sparks flying across the training area. Both blue slashed through the air from different directions, forcing yellow and green to the ground.

“Hey, Master, can you teach me Jar’Kai?”

The swinging legs next to her froze.

“Master?”

“Uh….I think Obi-Wan might be a better choice than me.”

“Oh come on, Master, you’re one of the best swordsmen in the Temple, if not  _ ever.” _

“Yeah, and last time I tried dual-wielding I got my arm cut off.”

Ahsoka blinked at him for a moment. Oh dear Force. “Anakin Skywalker, did you  _ cut your OWN KRIFFING ARM OFF.” _

“No, you kriffing bantha!” Anakin glowered at her, “I am not a baby dewback!”

“Anakin, don’t call your Padawan a bantha.” Somewhere in their exchange, the Knights had wandered off and Obi-Wan had come over to give Anakin his lightsaber back. “Also, you do have a tendency to act like a baby dewback in certain situations.”

“I do  _ not.” _

Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicked pointedly towards something in the direction of the Federal District, but Ahsoka couldn’t tell what. Surprisingly, Anakin deflated and crossed his arms with a huffed out “Fine.”

“What, may I ask, are you calling her a bantha over?”

“I asked if he could teach me Jar’Kai and he said no because last time he tried it he got his arm cut off.”

A light of understanding seemed to go off in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Ah. Would you like me to teach you some?”

“Yes!”

“You can keep my lightsaber if you need it,” Anakin said. His voice sounded distant, like it wasn’t really there. Ahsoka noticed how he was holding his prosthetic arm oddly, like he was trying to hold a nonexistent weight. “I’m gonna go uh...meditate.” She looked after him as he made his way back inside the temple, worried. Anakin never sounded like that. 

“He’ll be fine in a few hours. The subject of his arm is….touchy.”

“What did happen? I take it he didn’t actually cut his own arm off.”

Obi-Wan sighed and stared at the lightsaber in his hand. “At the very start of this war, far before he was even granted Knighthood, Anakin and I attempted to take Count Dooku out. We failed spectacularly. I made it out with a few fresh scars, but Anakin, well….”

Ahsoka pursed her lips. “I should probably tell him I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Possibly, but I would give him some time. I know he’s not mad at you, though, Ahsoka. He cares about you a lot, and you didn’t know.”

“Okay.”

“So, why don’t we start with some basic Jar’Kai moves? Anakin’s point that Jar’Kai has “a tendency” to destroy a lightsaber is partially correct, as one has to be careful that the blades do not run into each other. Normally Jar’Kai is taught much later, but as you’ve demonstrated a mastery of the reverse Shien grip, I believe you’ll be fine….”

Ahsoka grinned and jumped off the wall. She'd have to find Anakin later and apologize, but right now it was time for some fun.


End file.
